undertalerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Doggo (ask-doggo-things)
"I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving...For example, a human...I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" - Doggo Doggo (ask-doggo-things ) is a stillness blind monster dog with some kind of treat smoking addiction in the royal guard under the command of Undyne. This canine is encountered by the protagonist soon after entering Snowdin woods. Biography Doggo was found as a little wild pup in the Snowdin woods by Asgore, lost and confused after a currently undescribed incident. Asgore, being unable to take care of the pup himself, had no choice but to put Doggo in the local Snowdin Orphanage. Since no one wanted to take care of an essentially blind kid, he went unadopted, growing up with no real family. Doggo went to the same public schools everyone else did, getting into many fights with other kids. He eventually met his best and oldest friend Greater Dog (GD for short) and started fighting less because of it. He also met and became friends with the other to-be royal guard dogs Lesser Dog, Dogamy, and Dogaressa. Eventually they all decided to join the royal guard together, mostly so Doggo can use the provided guardpost as a place to sleep and live in. The blog takes place soon after Frisk meets Doggo for the first time and bypasses him with pets, so mainly somewhere during a neutral/pacifist run and maybe a bit after. 'What Does the Dog See?/True Dog Friendship' Doggo forgets to restock on treats and encounters a fragment of Gaster in his own post. It is revealed that Doggo must smoke his treats every once in a while every day or he sees visions of Gaster and his grey followers, which the sight of he can't psychologically handle. He can see them whether or not they move when this happens. Supposedly, as revealed much later, the treats somehow lower his FUN level so that he can't see them most of the time. Gaster questions Doggo about what he knows, it isn't much and eventually Doggo becomes angry as he remembers something. A different Gaster (Whether a fragment or not is unknown) had something to do with his stillness blindness. He then becomes unresponsive as he reveals that a Gaster may have also had something to do with whatever happened with his parents and has an existential crisis over whether or not he may be an actual dog. The fragment of Gaster leaves to record this encounter while saying that they will talk again. The next day, Doggo secludes himself in his post to wallow in depression. Several people attempt to cheer him up but to no avail. Soon, Doggo's best friend Greater Dog tries to cheer him up. Doggo reacts badly to his help and tries to strike him but fails to bring himself to go through with it. Doggo explains everything and they both grow a tighter bond of friendship. 'Rumors AKA The Aunt Confrontation' Eventually, Poppy's aunt Anabelle gets into a fight with a monster over her treatment of Poppy and almost harms the other monster's son. Poppy blocks the hit herself and almost dies. Anabelle heads home to quickly pack up and leave Snowdin, abandoning Poppy. As soon as Doggo hears about the fight, he goes to confront Anabelle personally. After some words are thrown around, Doggo threatens to kill her if she ever comes back. Fortunately for Doggo and Poppy, the aunt left the house keys behind. He then moves in with Poppy to have their own family. But in an alternate timeline... 'A Dog, A Dad, A Machine, and A Forest' One day, Doggo encounters a version of Gaster who isn't fragmented and is a dad. A Dadster if you will. Anyway, after flipping out and almost killing this Gaster, Doggo gets hired to babysit the kid versions of Sans and Papyrus. He does so with moderate success aside from dragging Papyrus everywhere cause he thought Sans ran away. When in fact he was just on the couch at home. When Anabelle is confronted about her treatment of Poppy in this timeline, it is instead this Gaster and his son Sans that confront her. The same events transpire up to Doggo reciving Poppy's house keys. At that point, he tries to find Gaster to find out where Poppy is, eventually finding him in his lab working on some machine. When a stick is thrown into it, Doggo fails to control his instincts and pushes Gaster into the machine, it malfunctions, Doggo unplugs it, and Gaster is gone. Doggo then believes he killed this Gaster and breaks the news to the brothers. Thinking he's a muderer and a mindless beast, Doggo exiles himself to the forest to lose himself in his instincts and become what he thinks he should be. Partially as a deathwish. But when others find him and he tries to steal from and hurt them, Doggo realizes that he just can't bring himself to go through with it. Eventually Poppy finds Doggo herself and brings him back home, giving him her old house. In this timeline, however, it is just Doggo who lives there. Personality Doggo is very loyal monster, true to his nature as a dog. He loves kids, human or monster, and will go out of his way to help them and play with them, hoping to give them a better experience than he had growing up. He values family much higher than anything else, hating those who would take advantage of their own family or not properly caring for them. Doggo is a very emotional dog when he doesn't try to hide behind a neutral exterior, having larger bursts of happiness or sadness to something as simple as pets or thinking he hurt someones feelings. Sometimes this can cause him to take very drastic decisions without much thought to the actual consequences. He also isn't very smart, mispronouncing big words or words hes never really heard before. He has a slight tendency of being overprotective over those he loves. And one of his biggest flaws is his low self-esteem, while the reasons for it motivate him to help others, he cant really reason out why he or anyone else should help him. In Battle Doggo would be a very hard one to fight if he ever had a reason to fight seriously, striking at the slightest movements and boxing in opponents to one spot so he can know where they are. But so far, the only ones hes had to fight are kids or just people he doesn't want to hurt, so he just does a single sweeping move that won't hurt anyone if they stayed still. Relationships Poppy To Doggo, Poppy basically his little sister and one of the very few he could consider family. He is VERY protective of her and will not stand any chance of her getting hurt. Her happiness and health overrides his own. Greater Dog Doggo's best and oldest friend. Considers him a brother and maybe as an uncle to Poppy. Undyne Doggo's boss and, currently in one timeline, one of his coolest friends. He's still kinda scared of her though. Asgore One of the very few people Doggo looks up to and is unshakably loyal to. Doggo, to this day, still deeply appreciates Asgore finding him in the woods all those years ago. Gaster Doggo hates each and every single version of Gaster. Except for the Dad version of Gaster who is actually nice and cares for his family. Trivia * Doggo cannot actually hear or smell as well as other dogs, they're about above average compared to humans. The degraded sense of smell he explains as simply being punched in the nose too many times. He doesn't have an explanation for his hearing however. * Doggo's still blindness is steadily getting worse. In two months time, without some sort of cure or solution, he will go fully blind. * Doggo loves pets but has no special physical reaction to them like Lesser Dogs do and he does tire of consecutive pets unlike Greater Dogs. * Doggo actually hates smoking treats. * Doggo took a course one time in Monster Sign Language. He is incredibly rusty in it now. Artwork Category:Official Characters Category:Monsters